FBRM
by Tannedstrawberry876
Summary: Bakura and Ryou go to a club one night, little do they know what wonders await them in the club FBRM! Will love bloom or desire take over? Thief/Citron Bronze Psycho, Death. I suck at summary's reaaaad!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Me here! I came up with a new story...after looking at other writers work. I mixed two ideas together! This one will be um..Explicit. Please don't take offense from language and sexual referents. Its a bloody confusing story...but stay with it! Okay R AND R! ~Rose  
**

_Flawless_ …..

_Beautiful_….

_Rare_…..

_Mine_…

~It was a dark and misty night. Friday night, to be precised. Most young people were out parting and enjoy their youth and weekend, before returning to school or work the following Monday. And of course. That was what Ryou and Bakura Touzoku were doing. That dark misty night.~

"AND STAY OUT!" A loud, burly night club bouncer roared. Throwing a slightly drunk Bakura Touzoku out of his club. With a 'Tch' and a smug smirk, Bakura picked himself up, dusting his tight black jeans off. "WELL YOUR BLOODY CLUB WAS FUCKING BORING ANYWAY! FUCKING WANKERS!" With that he folded his arms, walking down an allay way, that seemed to be connected to the club's exit.

Bakura strutted down the wet gum littered pavement, eyeing graffiti on the walls. After a while of walking with his hair bouncing uncomfortably, he licked his finger tips, rather sensually, and spiked the ends of his 'Bat wings' as his dear brother, Ryou, called them.

Thinking of his brother he suddenly stopped. Realizing his younger, more venerable brother was still in said club. He face palmed rather harshly onto his features. That damn boy, always needing me to hold his hand. He spun around on his heel, striding back to the exit and kicking the door open with so much force, the door came off its hinges. Of course the music suddenly stopped, making the dancing stop, and the entire drinking stop. All eyes on Bakura, who seemed VERY pissed off.

"RYOU IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BRITISH PALE ASS OUT OF THIS CLUB NOW, MR FLUFFEMS GETS IT!" And with that, Bakura hunched his shoulders, and bawling his fists, speed walking back down the allay. Ryou, who was at the time being wooed by some older, more attractive men. Blinked a few times, before blushing from embarrassment and running out of the club, frantically wanting to catch up with his brother. "HEY BAKURA! STOP !"

After a while of Ryou's slim legs working to their max, he met up with Bakura. Panting softly and his face flushed. "You could have w-waited you know!" He managed to gasp out, the older Brit's pace slowing to a stop. Making Ryou bump into him. With a quiet gasp, Ryou looked up at his brother in a confused manner. "Bakura? Why did you stop?"

Bakura's gaze was locked on a building directly in front of them. The building seemed fairly new, its walls were a jet back with posters advertising small businesses splattered randomly along its area. The sign that seemed to be balanced on the top of the 2 story building read these letters.

FBRM

A little confused by the title, but it did not put Bakura off. He knew something amazing was lurking in that building, and as a thief. He planned to find out.

"We're going in there." He muttered coldly, grabbing Ryou's wrist and pulling him past the entrance. Despite the younger's protests.

Once inside, music and a steam machines sent graces their senses. People seemed to be everywhere! Mostly young beautiful women, and handsome men. After taking a good look around Bakura worked this entire club out.

Prostitutes…

Lap dancers..

Pole dancers..

That's how they must have gotten extra money. This highly amused him, Ryou however, looked terrified.

Bakura quickly found them a seat on a booth chair near the front stag, a pretty young girl came over and served them some highly alcoholic beverages. Bakura took one sip, and immediately relaxed. Ryou, was sitting rather awkwardly, shifting and twirling his hands nervously.

Then the music stopped and the lights were dimmed. The red curtain that hid most of the stage was pulled back, revealing a darker large scene. Bakura's eyebrow rose. A show? Perhaps he'll find a good ass to fuck…or maybe some good pussy. He didn't really mind.

A spot light appeared. On a teenage boy.

Bakura's dead cold beating heart stopped. His eyes widened and he sat on the edge of his seat, gazing at the beauty before him.

The boy's skin was so sun kissed; he looked like a god from books and artists impersonations of holy beings. His skin was _Flawless_, so even and hairless. His structure was slim but muscled, his upper body especially. His hair was a light sandy blonde, contrasting with his_ Rare_ tanned skin. But his eyes. Deep pools of lavender mixed with violent. Two gorgeous shades of purple together as one. Simply _Beautiful_. All Bakura could think was the word…

_**Mine**_…

This boy had to be his. He _Had_ to be.

Bakura watched intently, a beautiful Egyptian music playing softly in the background. The boy began moving, removing his tight waist coat, revealing pink perk nipples to Bakura's perverted nature, and a beautiful toned muscles on his torso and Midriff. He began swaying his hips in time to the chimes of what sounded like a harp. He then moved down to his leather pants, ripping the off to reveal a small tight pair of hot pants. His ass was formed perfectly, plumb and firm. His legs were also hairless and skinny, but still the right length and weight. A faint blush on his cheeks, he showed off his body, dancing and tensing his muscles in the most dirty ways. Bakura's imagination was going wild. Taking this boy almost anywhere, torturing him sexually, spanking him when he's naughty and driving him insane with sexual need.

Soon the lights dimmed once again. The show was over. For everyone but Bakura, it lasted 6 minuets. But for the oldest Albino. It lasted decades. He could watch that blonde all the time, and he was going to get this blonde to be his. He was certain of it.

Ryou's face was also a little pink, he too enjoyed the show. But not being as perverted as his brother, he kept his imagination at ease. Ryou turned to his now wide eyes and blank faced brother. "Bakura? The shows ove-" Ryou could hardly finish his sentence, because Bakura had sprinted off somewhere towards the 'Back stage' Door.

Ryou sighed. Tonight would be long. Lost in his worries of his brother, Ryou did not notice the male currently taking a seat next to him. A psychotic grin on said mans face..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey bro's! Me again! Sorry it's short! I'll do better next time. Ja ne! -R**

Damn it! I'm hard from just watching that kid? What's wrong with me! He's just a boy…just a stunning, sexy, gorgeous boy. Right? I can find someone equally as stunning…Oh Ra who am I kidding. That boy's ass is mine!

He ran through the door, ignoring the security gaurds. He then grabbed the collar of what looked like stage manger. "Where's the boy!" He hissed into the now quivering man. "W-what boy?" Bakura made a noise of distaste and narrowed his eyes further. "The boy on stage!" His voice dripped with venom, making some strippers near by also shake with fear. The man, who now looked like he had soiled himself, pointed shakily at a light lavender door. With the word 'Marik~' in gold.

Bakura grinned letting the man go, and striding over to the door, knocking lightly. After all, he didn't want to scare his kitten away~

~Back with Ryou~

"Hello there, cream puff." A dark thick accented voice rang out to Ryou's ears. Ryou's head slowly lifted up, only to be widened in either fear or lust.

A man that look awfully alike to the boy on stage was sitting next to him, only this man's hair was longer and spiked up in random directions. His skin was also flawless but a darker tan, and his eyes. Were dark and cold purple that seemed to be scanning Ryou.

Ryou gulped, his soft brown eyes mixed with confusion. Why was this scary sexy being talking to him?

"Do you speak? Or are you mute~" The man chuckled, folding his arms across his chest, an amused cattish smirk plastered on his face. Ryou however, still sat awkwardly. "C-can I help you?" He asked politely, smiling a little at the man.

The man's eyes softened at his smile, his smirk fading. "Yes, what is an adorable little puppy, like yourself, doing out here alone?" He purred, raising a blonde eye brow at the younger. "My big brother took me here, after the show he ran back stage to look for that boy.." Ryou muttered, not really thinking and telling this stranger that information.

"Oh? Your brother is after MY little brother? Hm~ how interesting. I'll keep you company until he returns. Call me Mariku, I own this club." He grinned, holding in his snickers at the expression currently on Ryou's face; A shocked one indeed.

"Y-your brother? I guess I should have seen the resemblance.. I'm Ryou" He smiled warmly, since his Mummy did bring him up with manners.

"Ryou eh? Well then…Let's get to know each other.." He pounced on Ryou, pinning him down and kissing him deeply.

~Back with Bakura ~

No answer eh? Well then, Kitten, I'm coming in!

Bakura then opened the lavender door, only to be met with the scent of jasmine and lavender essence, and a jingle of a few gold bells attached to the door. In the room, a large bed with a gold canopy sat central to the door, a desk with mirror and make up placed on its surface. A purple cotton couch opposite the desk, and a large wardrobe next to the door.

His eyes scanned the room, it simply screamed 'Spoiled Beauty' Which was not a bad thing, if he owned such beauty he would spoil him rotten.

That's when a little mewl of discomfort came from the bed, a very dazed looking boy lay there, no shirt and only boxers. His blonde hair a little messy and static, and his face flushed and sweaty. He rubbed one eye, yawning cutely.

"Mmm? Who's there?" The boy that Bakura presumed was Marik moaned, his eyes starting to focus on Bakura's body, which made the boy blush further.

White long hair, pale milky skin, Dark cold brown eyes. And Muscled structure. Beautiful…

Marik looked at Bakura, blinking a few times. Bakura looked back, not blinking once.

The two stared at each other for a good few minutes, before Bakura walked over to the bed, sitting next to where the other was lying. Marik stiffened, backing up into the bed more away from Bakura.

One of Bakura's large hands reached out to Marik's face, stroking his cheek gently, His own lips parted and blushing himself, this boy's beauty had cracked his horrible cold Nature.

"Marik.." He whispered, studying every feature on the now pink faced boy. Adorable.

"W-what do you want?" Marik whispered, too much in love with those rough fingertips to move away, he was now in a dream state by this mans hands.

"I want you…" And with that, Bakura brought his fist down onto the boys perfect skull, knocking him out. Those lavender eyes widening and then slowly closing, the last thing he saw was Bakura. Smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, happy one day late Halloween. I need this story written fast. But I'm lazy. Short again, I'm sorry. /3 -R**

Mariku had Ryou's wrists in one hand, being so skinny Ryou was easy to hold down, His lips violated the younger's soft flesh; Lapping at his bottom lip, wanting entrance to his seemingly virgin mouth.

Ryou's mind was running wild, this was one of his sexual dreams. Being not so innocent, he secretly enjoyed bondage and pain, a complete masochist at heart. That's when the tongue got introduced to all this, his face flushed further…but allowed the hot steamy muscle inside his mouth. Shivering in anticipation.

Mariku grinned, this was what he wanted from the latter. His tongue darting out to taste the other. 'Damn~ So sweet' He licked every inch of Ryou's mouth, soon suckling on his tongue. Enjoying the taste further, he started dancing with the others tongue, making a rhythm, he took both tongues and led them out to the open, coaxing Ryou to French kiss outside of their mouths.

Ryou allowed the licking and suckling, wanting more of the spicy tang from the others mouth. Cinnamon and a hint of vanilla, Delicious~ He started to stroke the others tongue out in the open, the cool air on their heated tongues felt great, saliva connecting them. Soon enough though….Ryou couldn't breathe, meaning he wriggled and writhed in his grip, wanting to get free for air.  
Mariku saw this and pulled his tongue away, slurping up any saliva that connected their lips. Grinning down at the now panting boy bellow him, he stroked Ryou's face, brushing stray hairs from his eyes. "How was that…Cutie?"

The younger looked up at the man, panting and his eyes half lidded, he needed this stranger in his life again. "A-Ah- Amazing.." He managed to stammer, getting his breathing under control.

Mariku chuckled, releasing the white haired boy's wrists, sitting up and looking down at him. "Glad you liked it, plenty more where that came from~" He purred, raising his eye brows suggestively. He handed the other a slip of paper, rising to his feet. "Until we meet again, Little one." He patted the boys head, slipping a hand into his pocket and walking off mysteriously.

Ryou blinked. What the **** just happened? He opened the paper, this was written:

_980*****_

_Figure out my number, cutie~_

_ -M_

~Back with Bakura.~

'_Oh Ra...OH RA! I have him! He's mine!' _His thoughts ran wild, the unconscious beauty in his arms. Thinking fast, he grabbed a near by suitcase that was lying there the bed. How convenient. He packed some skimpy clothing, Kitty kat cosplay and other sexy outfits into it. And a few personal things, one of which that caught his eye. An old photograph, black and white and in a clear plain photo frame. The people in the photo were in what looked like a desert. A tall man with a tattoo on his face was the first person he noticed first. Standing at the back, A girl with long black hair next to him. She was pretty, very pretty infact. Then between the man and girl, a chair with a young boy sitting on it. He was the only one smiling. _Marik..._ He was so young and beautiful. The two people at the back looked tired and worn out, or sad...like they knew something Marik didn't. That's when he saw the 4th person in the picture. A tall man wearing a robe of sorts, glaring at the younger Marik with hate. This made Bakura's stomach churn with anger, How Dare anyone look at HIS Marik like that. Wait..._his _Marik?

He took the frame and put it in the suit case too. Taking all the personal items from the now, less inhabited room. He closed the case. Looking back to the limb body. _I can't take him practically naked..._ He thought, grabbing a lavender robe, and wrapping it around his entire body.

He picked Marik up Bridal, the case in his hand, still able to carry both. He strutted out of the dressing room, ignoring all comments from the stage workers. "Marik quits.." He chuckled, walking out back to the club. He then traveled over to Ryou, throwing the case at him. "Get up, we are leaving." He growled, ignoring the shocked look from the younger.

Once outside the club and explaining everything to Ryou, Mariku stood in front of Bakura, while smoking a cigarette. He glared at the oldest Touzoku. "Get your filthy hands of my brother..."

**Cliff hanger~ Soorrrryyy it'sss shooorrrtttt! The chapters will get longer once we get into the real stuff. Seriously...I'm making this up as I go along XDD nice bit of Death in this chapter, more thief next one I promise. Night time, JA NEEE~ 3 -R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got criticism !YAAAY! I find that good...I really am messed up. Rightyho. Lets clear some things up, shall we me lovies?**

**Now the emotions and story line are going fast for 4 chapters correct? Well that will be explained...in a few more chapters.**

**As for emotions...Bakura is in love with the /Idea/ of Marik, and his body. So lust.**

**Mariku also lusts for Ryou's body, not Ryou.**

**They are in love with what they see, not what is on the inside.**

**But relax my happy ending lovers, it will end well...I think...Okay one character death.**

**I normally hate Character death...but it seems fitting for this story. Now I have to come up with an actual story board instead of winging it like I normally do. Wish me luck darlings~ Oh and A new character next chapter with some fan service for my dearest fangirls. On with this chapter then! There won't be much...adorable-ness today. Just minor Psycho!**

"Excuse me?..." Bakura narrowed his eyes at the slightly taller male before him, _More complications...great!_.

Mariku clicked his tongue taking a final puff of his cigarette, and tossing it to the ground. He then turned to Bakura, his dark purple eyes also narrowing to a glare (Which Bakura happily returned. )

"You must be cream puff's older brother~ Shame you left him be for a short while...I got to have some.../Fun/" Mariku chuckled darkly, the bright lights from the club illuminating half of his devilish face .

"You WHAT?" Bakura Roared, handing Marik to Ryou, who practically dropped the body, kneeling on the ground holding the blonde in his lap."You dare touch my little brother...you sick fuck.." Bakura stalked closer to Mariku, his brown eyes glinting red in the pale moon light.

"This coming from the freak who is planning on stealing /My/ little brother..." Mariku retorted, Bakura's eyes widening. "M-Marik is your brother?" _Should have seen that one coming...they do look alike..._ He thought to himself, mentally kicking his own ass for his stupidity.

"Yes Frigg-Face, now I'd like my star prostitute back, if you wouldn't mind. He's a rather nice fuck.." He winked over to Ryou, who blushed deeply and looked down; not wanting anything to do with this fight.

"You slept with your brother? That's sick! I'd never touch Ryou in such a way" Bakura wrinkled his nose up in disgust, his fist bawling in anger.

"Like you wouldn't if your brother looked like...Well, your brother is very attractive too. How have you not? With that adorable face and innocence, taking him must be a real good fuck." He laughed in a deranged way, shutting his eyes and throwing his head back.

_He's insane! Wait...so am I.._.

Bakura took a step closer, his white hair covering his eyes. "You sicken me...most of all, the fact that you forced your younger brother into prostitution... I may be horrible and cruel to Ryou, but at least I respect him enough not to allow such a thing to happen to him! What Kind of an older brother are you!" Bakura finally shouted, The penny dropped.

"Bakura...Touzoku..." Mariku's eyes widened. "You and I were in the same prison.. I remember you...You are the one that killed you-" He was cut of with Bakura slamming his hand onto his mouth. "Don't you /Dare/ talk about that. Not in front of Ryou! " Mariku seemed to understand, nodding his head a little. For the first time in ages, Mariku was scared.

"Good." He pushed the other back, slipping a hand into the pocket of his trench coat. "Now, Allow me to take your precious brother away from this_"_ hell hole... And...And I'll let you have Ryou, only for yourself! No one else !" He grimaced as soon as the words left his mouth, choosing between his new toy and younger brother was not something he wanted to do again.

Mariku made a face, looking between the two youngest boys. From Ryou's scared pale face, to Marik's sleeping tanned one. This reminded him of a past memory...when the same sort of scenario occurred.

~~Flash back~~

_"M-Mariku! M-Mariku! Slow down, Older brother!" Marik called out, running helplessly through the hot sand of Egypt, desperately trying to catch up with his brother. _

_"Marik! Marik! You have to be strong okay? You're the man around the tomb now, look after Isis! Marik! Marik! I love you little brother!" Mariku cried from inside the car. Marik had just manged to run at the same speed that the vehicle was going at, tears streaming down his face._

_"You promised you'd always protect me! You promised! Big brother! Big brother!" He continued to sob, his running starting to falter with his lack of energy._

_"Achi! Achi! I'll come back for you! I love you Marik! My other self.!" He reached his hand out of the window to the other, trying to feel his warm skin one last time._

_Marik also reached out, grasping the older's hand, "I know you will, Big brother!" And with that, their grip broke, the car speeding off into the dessert, leaving Marik all alone in the hot waste land. _

_"You must come back...Achi..."_

~~Flash back over~~~

"Achi..." Mariku muttered under his breath, walking up to Bakura, he held his hand out. "You have a deal, But! If Marik is hurt in anyway...I'll kill you...To insure his safety, and your part of the deal... I want you too to move in with us. Since we own a large house it shouldn't be a problem. "

Bakura seemed shocked by the others sudden change of heart towards him. He took the hand in a firm grip, still glaring. "Fine, you have a deal. But the same with Ryou, if a single hair on his head is hurt...you will die very painfully.." He grinned.

"Indeed." Mariku pulled his hand back, a satisfied smirk on his face. That's when a little shy voice interrupted them.

"Um..don't me and Marik get a say in this?" He asked nervously.

Mariku and Bakura both broke into insane laughter, Bakura walking over to ruffle Ryou's hair. "Stupid Ryou, you are both the submissive, as a dominate we make decisions for you.." He smiled in a sickeningly sweet way.

Mariku then lent down, licking the shell of Ryou's ear and cooing something to him that Bakura couldn't hear.

"That's true, Cutie~ You can't deny you love what I do to you" He chuckled when the other shivered inwardly, blushing deeply. "I-I guess."

_Urgh...this is going to take some getting used too.._. Bakura sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So..can I have Blondie back now?" He motioned to the still un conscious boy currently rested on Ryou's lap.

Ryou blinked and flushed with embarrassment. "Oh Right...yes take him" Bakura didn't need to be asked twice, picking Marik up bridal, nuzzling his head slightly. _Mine._

Ryou rose to his feet, and stumbled slightly; having been sitting down with a weight on his legs made them got to sleep. Mariku chuckled, quickly sweeping Ryou off his feet and throwing him over his shoulder, holding onto his ass to support him. "There we go cream puff, now I can't lose you." Despite little kicks of protest from Ryou, he picked up Marik's suit case, starting to walk down the alley way.

"Come along Binky boy, the house is a few blocks away~" Mariku grinned when Bakura was snapped out of his Marik daze, having to speed walk to catch up with him.

They walked pretty far in the dark cold night, Ryou soon giving up with trying to get down, and started playing with Mariku's shirt, poking and pinching the fabric in strange ways. Mariku made a grunt, too lazy to tell the younger off, so he allowed the gentle touches; enjoying them a lot.

Bakura was too busy looking down at Marik's body. It had all happened so fast, in one night he had given his brother away to a complete stranger, and acquired a new sex partner. It all seemed to good to be true for Bakura, after all...He didn't have much time left.

Soon enough, they arrived outside a large house, the lights all turned on and beaming out of the window's to light their way. "Come along bat wings." Mariku purred, knocking on the black door 3 times.

_Bat wings? This guy is going to drive me nuts!_ His eye twitched at the nickname, walking up the stairs to the door with the other.

Soon enough, the door was opened by a very tall man with a tattoo on his face. "Master Mariku and Master Marik, Nice to see you both home" He opened the door further allowing them in. Bakura's eyes sparked with realization. the image of the photograph flashing into his brain,

_He is the man from the photo! But where could the other two people be?_

"Rashid..." A feminine voice came from the top of the stairs.

Mariku made a low growl, setting Ryou down on the floor, but wrapping his arms around his neck;holding him close. "Sister...We have guests...try not to scare them off." He groaned.

The woman gracefully walked down the stairs, she was dressed in a mere night gown and dressing gown. "Mariku, what have you done to Marik this time?" She muttered coldly. A light bulb went off in Bakura's head.

_The girl from the photo! One down another to go! I have you all worked out Marik!_

"Not me this time sis" Mariku chuckled. Isis walked over to Bakura, looking down at Marik in his arms. She smiled softly at the boy's innocent face, but it turned sour when she looked up at Bakura. Like she knew his desires.

"Keep the noise down...You don't want to wake me a second time. " She then left as soon as she came, back up the stairs.

Mairku sighed. "Don't worry about Isis, she's always like that. Come along, I'll take you to Marik's room" He picked Ryou up again, like a child.

_Something tells me that I'm a little out of my depth here..._

_**SEE I CAN WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS. I have worked the whole story out now~ Woot woot! Yes...you will get more of the flash back story...it'll all make sense. Just stick with me!-R**_


End file.
